laurenjaureguifandomcom-20200214-history
Expectations
|artist = |featured = |released = |recorded = |genre = Soul, R&B |length = 3:24 |label = Columbia Records |writer = Lauren Jauregui |producer = Kid Harpoon |album = |previous = All Night |previous link = |next = More Than That |next link = |video = Lauren Jauregui - Expectations (Official Video) }}"Expectations" is Lauren Jauregui's debut solo single. The single was released on October 24, 2018. Lauren first performed the single back in June 2018, during Halsey's Hopeless Fountain Kingdom World Tour. The song was written by Jauregui herself and was produced by Kid Harpoon. It is her first release as a solo artist since Fifth Harmony's hiatus. Background Jauregui wrote "Expectations" and first recorded it around May 2018, being one of the first songs from the album. She premiered the track in June 2018, as an opening act for Halsey's Hopeless Fountain Kingdom World Tour in Latin America, along with two other songs from the record. Jauregui later said that she was "putting the final touches" to the song. She gave fans a brief preview of her upcoming single on October 1, 2018 with an 18-second snippet of the video for the song. Jauregui posted a photo of herself looking forlorn in a black dress with a background of the same color while standing on a bridge in a park; the bottom side shows her in a white dress with a small part in white. Composition Lyrically, "Expectations" finds Jauregui describing a relationship in which her partner does not appear to care about her other as much as she does. It also expresses the struggle of wanting to change the situation, but being unable to do so. Live performances On June 6, 2018, Lauren performed the song for the first time during Halsey's Hopeless Fountain Kingdom World Tour. Lauren performed "Expectations" at the Voodoo Festival on October 27, 2018. The Festival takes place in New Orleans from October 26-28. She took the stage as a guest of one of the artists who are on LineUp. On November 06, 2018, she performed in Miami at the Election Afterparty event sponsored by MTV in support of the +1 Vote campaign. On November 17, 2018 she performs in New York at the Lauren + Visible + You event sponsored by SoundCloud and Visible. On November 20, 2018 she performs at Sony's Lost In Music. As part of the release on December 1, 2018 Lauren performed at the Girl Cult Festival. Lauren will perform at Teen Vogue Summit 2018. December, 1. Lauren Jauregui will perform at the Los Angeles TrevorLive Gala (an event in support of the LGBTQ + Community), DECEMBER 2, 2018. On December 7, 2018 Lauren performs at the Z100 Pepsi All Access Lounge as part of the Z100's Jingle Ball hosted by Capital One. On December 8, 2018 she performs at the Write For Rights concert presented by Sofa Sounds X Amnesty International, which takes place in New York. Lauren will be performing on December 12, 2018 at the Brand Innovator Annual Holiday Soiree. Lauren is among the artists performing at the Winter Soulstice Music Festival in Nassau, Bahamas on December 14 and 15, 2018. Videos Lauren Jauregui - Expectations Lauren Jauregui "Expectations" Fan Pop-up (NYC) Lauren Jauregui "Expectations" Officials Lyrics & Meaning Verified Lyrics References Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Released songs